pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat 4
Mortal Kombat 4 (сокр. MK4; рус. Смертельная битва 4) — мультиплатформенная компьютерная игра в жанре файтинг, которая была издана в 1997 году234567. Это четвёртая по счёту игра в основной серии Mortal Kombat, и первая, полностью сделанная в трёхмерной графике. К тому же это последний проект в серии, созданный для аркадных автоматов. В 1998 году игра Mortal Kombat 4 была перенесена на домашние игровые консоли и персональный компьютер, а также на портативную игровую консоль. Обновлённая версия под названием Mortal Kombat Gold была выпущена годом позже исключительно дляDreamcast. На ежегодной выставке Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3 1998) была представлена версия игры Mortal Kombat 4 для домашних консолей9. Официальный пресс-релиз раскрывает маркетинговые планы, связанные с выпуском игры на Nintendo 641. Уже через год на E3 1999 была анонсирована эксклюзивная версия Mortal Kombat Gold10. Геймплей в Mortal Kombat 4 аналогичен предыдущим файтингам основной серии. Наиболее заметным дополнением является использование оружия во время боя и предметов, разбросанных по арене, которые можно бросать в противника. В основе игры лежит противостояние между падшим богом Шинноком и остальными богами. В битве между Добром и Злом принимают участие бойцы разных миров, в то время как Силы Света пытаются остановить Армию Тьмы самого Шиннока, вознамерившегося завоевать все царства. Игра Mortal Kombat 4 принесла финансовый успех по количеству проданных копий и во многом этому поспособствовала агрессивная рекламная кампания11. С момента выпуска, игра вызвала в целом положительную реакцию со стороны критиков, за исключением портативной версии Mortal Kombat 4 на Game Boy Color. Содержание * 1Игровой процесс * 2Сюжет ** 2.1Персонажи ** 2.2Арены * 3Разработка * 4Версии и выпуски * 5Отзывы и критика * 6Интересные факты * 7Примечания * 8Литература * 9Ссылки Игровой процесс Несмотря на переход к 3D, игра очень похожа на предыдущие файтинги серии. В Mortal Kombat 4 была упразднена система препрограммированных комбо. Вместо них была создана система позволявшая самому игроку создавать комбинации используя обычные и спецприёмы бойцов. Правда из-за того, что в Mortal Kombat 4, как и в предыдущих играх серии удары бойцов почти не различались между собой, новая система получилась однообразной. Mortal Kombat 4 первая игра серии в которой персонажи были полностью сделаны в 3D вместо спрайтов. Текстуры для персонажей были взяты с актёров, которые играли персонажей в предыдущих играх серии, а анимация была создана с использованием технологии «захвата движения». В своё время эта технология была революционной, хотя модели персонажей на сегодняшний день выглядят устаревшими. В Mortal Kombat 4 была представлена ограниченная система использования оружия, позволяющая при помощи небольшой комбинации кнопок доставать оружие. У каждого бойца оружие различается внешне, хотя по действию многие из них повторяют друг друга. В Mortal Kombat 4 также появилась возможность двигаться не только вперёд и назад, но и совершать сайдстепы — небольшие шаги в 3Д плоскости. В Mortal Kombat 4 появилось ограничение на урон, которое называется «Maximum Damage» — оно включается, когда один игрок наносит урон другому больше установленного. Это ограничение позволяет предотвратить инфиниты (бесконечные комбо), хотя оно может быть отключено при помощи кода. Из-за ошибок в балансировке ударов персонажей, Лю Кан имел возможность частично преодолеть ограничение за счёт комбо, в котором последний удар наносился до maximum damage, но был так силён, что при лимите maximum damage в 48 %, позволял нанести почти 70 % повреждений одним комбо. Bonebreaker — неофициальное название приёма, применявшегося на противника при подходе вплотную и использовании кнопки верхнего удара ногой. Неестественно сгибал противнику конечность, из-за чего и получил название боунбрэйкер (костолом). Несмотря на одинаковые боевые стили, в МК4 у каждого персонажа был свой уникальный боунбрэйкер, что порождало различие между бойцами. Пришёл на смену обычному броску из первых частей Mortal Kombat. Роль боунбрэйкера неоднозначна, так как у некоторых персонажей боунбрэйкеры наносят больше урона, чем у других. Боунбрэйкер не применяется на лежачем противнике (кроме Шиннока и Куан Чи). Ещё одной особенностью боунбрэкера является отшвыривание противника, что не позволяет использовать его постоянно (так как к противнику нужно подойти вплотную). В последующих играх серии боунбрэйкер применялся через блок. Сюжет Игра начинается со вступительного монолога Райдэна12, где он рассказывает о событиях, предшествовавших проведению турнира «Смертельная битва». Тысячи лет назад Шиннок восстал против остальных Старших Богов, дабы получить непревзойденную власть, он решил захватить молодое Земное Царство. С помощью мистических свойств амулета ему удалось проникнуть в Земное Царство, незамеченным Старшими Богами. И тогда молодой Бог Грома и защитник Земли Райдэн повёл войну против Шиннока. Во время этой войны была уничтожена целая цивилизация, но Райдэну всё-таки удалось победить и Шиннок был сброшен в Преисподнюю, где пребывал в течение многих тысяч лет. Куан Чи привёл в действие свой план по возвращению Шиннока из Преисподней. Куан Чи нанимает Саб-Зиро, чтобы найти древний амулет Шиннока. После поражения Шао Кана и провала вторжения в Земное Царство, Шиннок со своей армией захватывает другие миры. При помощи предательницы из Эдении, Тани, им удалось проникнуть в Эдению. Затем Шиннок направляет свою Армию Тьмы на Небеса, чтобы уничтожить Старших Богов. Райдэну и Фудзину удалось спастись и бежать на Землю, где они собрали лучших воинов Земли, чтобы сразиться с Шинноком и его союзниками. Персонажи Новые персонажи: * Шиннок — заточённый в Преисподнюю Старший Бог, главный злодей этой части игры. Боунбрэкер — Шинок валит противника на землю после чего прыгает ему на живот, самый сильный боунбрэкер в игре. * Куан Чи — таинственный злой колдун, помощник Шиннока. Боунбрэкер — Куан Чи ногами сгибает противнику колени в обратную сторону, после чего тот отлетает. * Фуджин — бог Ветра, союзник Рейдена. * Таня — дочь посла Эдении, которая предала свой мир, позволив его захватить силам Шиннока. Боунбрекэр — запрыгивает противнику на шею, делает полный оборот сидя, после чего у противника сворачивается шея. * Кай — шаолиньский монах, союзник Лю Кана. * Рейко — генерал Армии Тьмы. Боунбрекэр — хватает противника за колени, поднимает над головой и кидает противника от землю. * Джарек — последний член клана Чёрный Дракон. Боунбрэкер — почти аналогичен таковому у Рейко, только бросок проводиться через себя. Старые персонажи: * Лю Кан — шаолиньский монах, который хочет уничтожить Шиннока * Джакс — майор специальных сил США, ищет Соню пропавшую вместе с Джареком во Внешнем Мире. * Джонни Кейдж — голливудская кинозвезда, воскрешённый Рейденом присоединяется к земным воинам в борьбе против Шиннока. * Райдэн — бог грома, руководящий земными воинами в борьбе против Шиннока; один из последних выживших богов Земли. * Рептилия — заттерианский воин, сосланный в Преисподнюю и присоединившийся к Шинноку. Боунбрэкер — усаживает противника на колени и подходит к нему со спины, после чего сворачивает противнику шею. * Скорпион — был нанят Куан Чи, чтобы помочь Шинноку уничтожить земных воинов. Боунбрэкер — подходит к противнику сбоку, поднимает его руку, затем наносит удар в подмышку от которого противник подскакивает, отбрасывание противника происходит на один шаг — боунбрэкер может применяться постоянно. * Сайракс — был найден Соней и Джаксом они восстанавливают его, но чтобы он стал человеком, им нужны деньги и они принимают участие в этой части MK. * Сектор — был послан Линк Уэйем, чтобы найти Сайракса, позже Сектор узнаёт, что Сайракс принял участие в турнире сам, Сектор уничтожает Сайракса. * Соня Блейд — член отряда Специальных Сил США, которая охотится за последним воином Чёрного Дракона — Джареком. * Саб-Зиро — решает помочь Лю Кану остановить Шиннока. Боубрэкер — загибается противнику ногу в колене в обратную сторону, после чего противник скачет на одной ноге в течение двух секунд, Боунбрэкер может применятся постоянно. Секретные персонажи: * Нуб Сайбот (только в домашних версиях игры) — старший Саб-Зиро, переродившийся в Нереальности в обличии воина-призрака. * Горо (только в домашних версиях игры) — представитель расы Шоканов, бывший чемпион «Смертельной битвы» * Мясо (только в домашних версиях игры) — шуточный персонаж, основанный на модели скелета, используемой в некоторых фаталити. Босс и подбосс: * Горо (подбосс, только в домашних версиях) * Куан Чи (подбосс, только в аркадных версиях) * Шиннок (босс) Арены * The Mountains (рус. Горы) * Reptile’s Lair (рус. Логово Рептилии) * The Shaolin Temple (рус. Шаолиньский Храм) — основан на локации из Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. * The Living Forest (рус. Живой лес) — ремейк арены из Mortal Kombat II. * The Prison (рус. Тюрьма) — основан на локации из Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, также на этой арене возможно фоновое добивание. * Goro’s Lair (рус. Логово Горо) — ремейк арены из Mortal Kombat, в домашних версиях здесь происходит бой с Горо, также на этой арене возможно фоновое добивание. * The Furnace (рус. Топка) — во всех версиях здесь происходит бой с Шинноком. * Elder Gods (рус. Старшие Боги) * The Tomb (рус. Гробница) * The Ice Pit (рус. Ледяная Яма) — есть только в домашних версиях. Разработка[ По предварительной информации уже в декабре 1996 года известно, что Mortal Kombat 4 будет выполнен в трёхмерной графике. Ожидаемая дата релиза версии для аркадных автоматов намечена на конец апреля или начало мая будущего года; версии для PlayStation и Nintendo 64 запланированы на конец октября1314. В феврале 1997 года появилась информация, что выход Mortal Kombat 4 перенесён на июль, и, скорее всего, будет совпадать с премьерой фильма-сиквела «Смертельная битва 2: Истребление»15. Команда разработчиков увеличилась более чем в два раза, когда Тодд Аллен и Майк Бун присоединились в качестве программистов для Mortal Kombat 416. В марте Эд Бун в интервью для журнала EGM раскрывает некоторые подробности о новой игре. В распоряжении у разработчиков более чем 3000 полигонов для персонажей17. В конце мая появилась подробная информация о сюжетной линии в Mortal Kombat 4, где Шиннок будет финальным боссом18. В журнале Time Digital опубликована статья с описанием основных аспектов новой игры19. В июле был открыт официальный сайт игры20. В период с 25 июля по 11 августа в поддержку игры компания Midway организовывает «MK4 Road Tour» по городам США на трёх декорированных грузовиках с полуприцепами, оборудованными монетными автоматами с Mortal Kombat 4212223. В течение этого тура появляются первые впечатления от игры в упрощенную версию Mortal Kombat 4242526, а в то же время работа над игрой продолжается. В конце июля Эд Бун сообщил в чате, что Mortal Kombat 4 покажет все предыдущие особенности[чего?], а также оружие и сбалансированные движения персонажей в трёхмерной графике27. В августе в журнале GamePro было опубликовано интервью с Эдом Буном, где он сообщил о сюжетной связи между Mortal Kombat 4 и Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. В новую игру планируется ввести от 12 до 15 персонажей28. Кроме этого, в начале августа поступила информация, что новейшая версия программного обеспечения для Mortal Kombat 4 будет использоваться в «MK4 Road Tour» во время остановки в Чикаго. Дополнения включают в себя новые приёмы для Куан Чи, Шиннока и Райдэна, а также в игре появятся двое новых персонажей: Кай и Рептилия29. Спустя время на официальном сайте Эда Буна в разделе, посвящённом Mortal Kombat 4 были названы все 12 персонажей, а также представлены особенности игрового процесса3031. В конце августа была представлена бета-версия Mortal Kombat 4 с дополнительным набором функций и улучшениями3233. Также был обновлён список сайтов с тестированием бета-версии34. В ожидании предстоящего релиза было объявлено о появлении пустых офисов торговых представителей Mortal Kombat 4 в городах на территории США3536. Уже в начале сентября в Чикаго была представлена новая тестовая версия37, а вскоре поступила информация об обновлении Mortal Kombat 4 до версии 0.99, где были устранены ошибки, обнаруженные в игре во время «MK4 Road Tour»38. 11 сентября 1997 года с незначительными исправлениями была выпущена версия 1.039. Компания Midway рассылает документацию владельцам аркадных автоматов с Mortal Kombat 4. Это руководство содержит вкладыш с подробной информацией о том, как можно включить или выключить Fatality, используя DIP-переключатель40. В конце сентября сообщили о предстоящем запуске переработанной версии, ожидаемая дата следующего релиза запланирована на 6 октября41. Затем в процессе разработки были представлены отчёты о внесённых изменениях в новую версию игры42434445. Компания Eurocom, занимавшаяся уже портированием War Godsen на домашние консоли, также перенесла Mortal Kombat 4 на Nintendo 64, PlayStation и ПК с актуальной в то время версией Windows 95 DirectX API46. Версии и выпуски Mortal Kombat 4 был портирован на ПК, PlayStation, Nintendo 64 и Game Boy Color. Все порты МК4, исключая версию Game Boy Color, включают в себя эксклюзивное содержание, которого не было в оригинальной аркадной версии. Самым большим добавлением в домашние версии стал Горо, который появляется, как подбосс перед битвой с Шинноком. Также была добавлена арена Ледяная Яма (англ. Ice Pit) — заснеженная арена находящееся в яме, покрытой льдом. Ещё одним дополнением стал набор альтернативных костюмов для некоторых персонажей. В аркадной версии был только один набор альтернативных костюмов. Также аркадная версия и версия для Nintendo 64 используют движок игры при проигрывании концовок персонажей, а версии для PlayStation и PC используют CGI-ролики. Версия для GBC основана на Mortal Kombat 3 для этой консоли. В этой игре есть 9 персонажей: Райдэн, Куан Чи, Фудзин, Лю Кан, Саб-Зиро, Рейко, Таня, Скорпион и секретный персонаж Рептилия. Шиннок все ещё последний босс. В игре есть несколько клипов с записанными голосами, и во время проведения Фаталити используются короткие видеоролики. Сзади на коробке из-под игры можно увидеть таблицу выбора бойцов из ранней версии игры на которой можно увидеть Джонии Кейджа, Кая и Соню, вместо Куан Чи, Лю Кана и Тани. Отзывы и критика Интересные факты * В первых бета-версиях игры Нуб Сайбот был обычным бойцом и присутствовал на экране выбора, но позже из-за нехватки новых персонажей разработчики начали переделывать уже существующих персонажей в новых, таким образом Нуб-Сайбот был заменён на Рейко. Позже Нуб Сайбот вернулся в игру в виде секретного персонажа в домашних версиях. * Почти та же судьба коснулась и Китаны. Её заменили на Таню, но почти во всех домашних версиях Mortal Kombat 4 модель Китаны существует, используется в роликах, и за нёе можно поиграть. В версии Nintendo 64 её можно открыть при помощи взломщика кодов, в версии для PC при помощи специальной программы-тренера. В версии для PlayStation, сама модель Китаны была убрана остались только её движения и спецприёмы, которые можно назначить для любого бойца. * Джарека также создали на основе Кано, хотя в отличие от предыдущих бойцов модели Кано в игре нет. * Мясо изначально был моделью бойца на котором сделали Фаталити. Из-за некоторых ошибок программы окровавленный скелет стал появляться в качестве второго бойца в команде в режиме «2 против 2». Разработчикам понравилась возможность играть за персонажа с таким обликом и они оставили его в игре, сделав секретным скином в домашних версиях игры. Своё имя Мясо получил из-за слуха, который появился, когда Эд Бун опубликовал на своём сайте новость о релизе второй версии аркадного Mortal Kombat 4 и надпись «Мясо живо!». Фанаты решили — это имя окровавленного скелета. Его можно получить, если один игрок пройдет групповой режим всеми персонажами против второго игрока. Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Jeff Greeson. Midway's MK4 N64 Press Release Reveals New Marketing Plans (англ.). TRMK (18 May 1998).Проверено 21 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 февраля 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 Mortal Kombat 4 - The Arcade Version (англ.). MKSecrets. Проверено 20 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 19 февраля 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Mortal Kombat 4 Release Information for PC (англ.). GameFAQs. Проверено 14 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 февраля 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Mortal Kombat 4 Release Information for PlayStation (англ.). GameFAQs. Проверено 14 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 14 февраля 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' List of Release Dates for Mortal Kombat 4 (англ.). Gamewise. Проверено 14 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 февраля 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Mortal Kombat 4 Release Information for Nintendo 64 (англ.). GameFAQs. Проверено 14 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 14 февраля 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Mortal Kombat 4 Release Information for Game Boy Color (англ.). GameFAQs. Проверено 14 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 14 февраля 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2 Mortal Kombat Gold Release Information for Dreamcast (англ.). GameFAQs. Проверено 28 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 28 февраля 2014. # ↑''' E3 1998 (Concept) (англ.). Giant Bomb. Проверено 23 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 13 ноября 2013. # '''↑ E3 1999 (Concept) (англ.). Giant Bomb. Проверено 23 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 8 ноября 2013. # ↑''' HQ The History Of Mortal Kombat - Episode 05 - Darkness Is Calling (англ.). Mortal Kombat Secrets - MKSecrets.Net (25 April 2012). — Видео. Проверено 1 ноября 2013. # '''↑ MK4/Gold Introduction (англ.). KombatTubeHD (29 July 2009). — The Storyline to Mortal Kombat 4/Gold. Видео. Проверено 29 октября 2013. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. Mortal Kombat 4 News! (англ.). TRMK (17 December 1996). Проверено 14 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 14 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Greeson. MK4 for N64 (англ.). TRMK (16 July 1997). Проверено 15 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 15 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. MK4 Release Date (англ.). TRMK (12 February 1997). Проверено 13 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 13 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Mortal Kombat: Ed Boon Interview (англ.). Official Nintendo Magazine. Проверено 19 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 23 октября 2007. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. Ed Boon EGM Interview (англ.). TRMK (13 March 1997). Проверено 14 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Greeson. More MK4 Storyline (англ.). TRMK (27 May 1997). Проверено 14 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. Time Digital Scans (англ.). TRMK (24 June 1997). Проверено 15 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 15 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Greeson. Official Mortal Kombat 4 Website (англ.). TRMK (9 July 1997). Проверено 14 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 14 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. MK4 Coming to a City Near You! (англ.). TRMK (29 June 1997). Проверено 14 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 14 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Greeson. MK4 Road Tour Details (англ.). TRMK (30 June 1997). Проверено 14 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Midway To Take The Kombat On Tour (англ.). Game Informer. Проверено 14 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 октября 1997. # '''↑ Jeff Greeson. It Has Begun!!! (англ.). TRMK (25 July 1997). Проверено 14 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. My Impressions of the MK4 Road Tour (англ.). TRMK (28 July 1997). Проверено 14 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 14 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Greeson. Printable MK4 Moves Sheet Revised (англ.). TRMK (30 July 1997). Проверено 14 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 14 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. Live Chat Yesterday with Ed Boon (англ.). TRMK (31 July 1997). Проверено 14 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 14 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Major Mike and Johnny Ballgame. A Hot the Arcades Exclusive! MK4 The Mortal Kombat Konversation (англ.) // «GamePro» : журнал. — San Mateo, California: IDG Communications, Inc., 1997. —No. 08 (Issue 107, Volume 09). — P. 30—32. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. New Software for MK4 (англ.). TRMK (8 August 1997). Проверено 16 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 16 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Greeson. Ed Speaketh (англ.). TRMK (17 August 1997). Проверено 16 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 16 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. More Test Locations (англ.). TRMK (25 August 1997). Проверено 16 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 16 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Greeson. MK4 Beta Upgrade (англ.). TRMK (24 August 1997). Проверено 16 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 16 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. More Updates (англ.). TRMK (24 August 1997). Проверено 16 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 16 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Greeson. MK4 Beta Sites (англ.). TRMK (26 August 1997). Проверено 16 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 16 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. MK4 Cabinet Spotted (англ.). TRMK (31 August 1997). Проверено 16 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 16 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Greeson. More MK4 Cabinets Spotted (англ.). TRMK (31 August 1997). Проверено 16 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 16 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. Still More Cabinet Sightings (англ.). TRMK (2 September 1997). Проверено 18 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 18 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Greeson. New Chicago MK4 Revision 0.99 Update (англ.). TRMK (3 September 1997). Проверено 18 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 18 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. MK4 Nationally Distributed (англ.). TRMK (12 September 1997). Проверено 18 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 18 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Greeson. MK4 Manual Fatality Amendment (англ.). TRMK (15 September 1997). Проверено 19 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 19 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. Revision 2 on October 6th (англ.). TRMK (24 September 1997). Проверено 19 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 19 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Greeson. MK4 Revision 2 hits Chicago (англ.). TRMK (26 September 1997). Проверено 19 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 19 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. More MK4 Version 2.0 Test Info (англ.). TRMK (28 September 1997). Проверено 19 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 19 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Greeson. Even More MK4 Version 2 Info (англ.). TRMK (28 September 1997). Проверено 19 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 19 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Jeff Greeson. New Batch Of MK4 Test Version 2 Info (англ.). TRMK (29 September 1997). Проверено 19 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 19 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Greeson. Eurocom to Produce Mortal Kombat 4 for Home Systems (англ.). TRMK (10 September 1997).Проверено 19 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 19 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Michael L. House. Mortal Kombat 4 Overview (англ.). Allgame. Проверено 17 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 февраля 2014. # '''↑ All Game Guide. Mortal Kombat 4 Overview (англ.). Allgame. Проверено 17 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 февраля 2014. # ↑''' All Game Guide. Mortal Kombat 4 Overview (англ.). Allgame. Проверено 17 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Mortal Kombat 4 Overview (англ.). Allgame. Проверено 17 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Beau Shaw. Mortal Kombat 4 Overview (англ.). Allgame. Проверено 17 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Gerstmann. Mortal Kombat 4 Review N64 (англ.). GameSpot (25 May 1998). Проверено 17 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 17 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Jeff Gerstmann. Mortal Kombat 4 Review PS (англ.). GameSpot (25 July 1998). Проверено 17 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 17 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Jeff Gerstmann. Mortal Kombat 4 Review PC (англ.). GameSpot (31 August 1998). Проверено 17 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 17 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Jeff Gerstmann. Mortal Kombat 4 Review GBC (англ.). GameSpot (28 January 2000). Проверено 17 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 17 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Matt Casamassina. Mortal Kombat 4 Review (англ.). IGN (24 June 1998). Проверено 17 февраля 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 8 февраля 2013. # ↑''' IGN Staff. Mortal Kombat 4 Review (англ.). IGN (24 June 1998). Проверено 17 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 26 января 2013. # '''↑ IGN Staff. Mortal Kombat 4 Review (англ.). IGN (18 August 1998). Проверено 17 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 26 января 2013. # ↑''' Peer Schneider. Mortal Kombat 4 Review (англ.). IGN (19 July 1999). Проверено 17 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 января 2013. # '''↑ Mortal Kombat 4 (N64) (англ.). GameRankings. Проверено 17 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 23 января 2013. # ↑''' Mortal Kombat 4 (PS) (англ.). GameRankings. Проверено 17 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 23 января 2013. # '''↑ Mortal Kombat 4 (PC) (англ.). GameRankings. Проверено 17 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 23 января 2013. # ↑''' Mortal Kombat 4 (GBC) (англ.). GameRankings. Проверено 17 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2013. # '''↑ Mortal Kombat 4 (N64) (англ.). MobyGames. Проверено 17 февраля 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Mortal Kombat 4 (PS) (англ.). MobyGames. Проверено 2 января 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Mortal Kombat 4 (PC) (англ.). MobyGames. Проверено 2 января 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 февраля 2014. # ↑ Mortal Kombat 4 (GBC) (англ.). MobyGames. Проверено 2 января 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 февраля 2014. Литература * James Fink, Richard D'Angelo. Official MK 4 Arcade Secrets (Official Strategy Guides). — BradyGames, 19 декабря 1997. — 112 с. — ISBN 1-56686-690-1., ISBN 978-1-56686-690-3. * Mortal Kombat 4 (arcade version): The Official Strategy Guide (Prima's Secrets of the Games). — Prima Games, 7 января 1998. — 96 с. — ISBN 0-7615-1076-1., ISBN 978-0-7615-1076-5. * James Fink, Brady Games, Greg Kramer. Mortal Kombat 4 Official Fighter's Kompanion (Official Strategy Guides). — BradyGames, 11 июня 1998. — 144 с. — ISBN 1-56686-795-9., ISBN 978-1-56686-795-5. * Simon Hill, Jem Roberts. Mortal Kombat 4 : Prima's Official Strategy Guide. — Prima Games, 17 июня 1998. — 96 с. — ISBN 0-7615-1077-X., ISBN 978-0-7615-1077-2. * James Fink, Brady Games, Greg Kramer. Mortal Kombat 4 Official Pocket Kodes (Official Strategy Guides). — BradyGames, 1 июля 1998. — 128 с. — ISBN 1-56686-796-7., ISBN 978-1-56686-796-2. Ссылки * Официальный сайт (англ.) в Архиве Интернета * Mortal Kombat 4 (англ.) на сайте Mortal Kombat Empire * Mortal Kombat 4 (англ.) на сайте The Mortal Kombat Wiki